Un subtil parfum d'épice
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Cet OS fait partie d'un ensemble d'autres écrits par plusieurs auteurs, "sensuel recueil" publié sur AO3 en l'honneur des cinq ans de la ficothèque ardente. "Sherlock n'était pas rentré trop tard exprès ce soir là. Il attendait sa surprise et comme il savait à peu près de quoi il retournait, il ne s'était pas fait attendre." PWP


_Joyeux anniversaire à la ficothèque ardente pour ses cinq ans !_

 _Cet OS fait partie d'un recueil que vous pourrez trouver sur AO3 sous le doux nom de " sensuel recueil ".  
_

 _Il était important pour moi de marquer le coup car la ficothèque a recueilli plusieurs de mes fic et c'est à chaque fois une joie pour moi de recevoir leur notification. De plus j'ai aussi beaucoup découvert de fictions et donc d'auteurs grâce à cette bibliothèque virtuelle… que de lectures épicés je leurs dois !_

 _Je me suis donc employée à essayer d'écrire un PWP très porno… je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi mais je pense que tous les amateurs de lemon y trouverons quand même leur compte !_

 _Je remercie très fort mes bêtas relectrices et correctrices : Asiliss et Electre1964 ! Vous êtes adorables de m'avoir dépanné comme ça !_

 _Merci pour les premiers retours de Maeva Cerise et Sangdelicorne, ça m'a donné le courage de la publier ici... c'était un essai hommage à toutes ces pornographes que j'admire qui me font rêver et grimper au ciel..._

 _Le rating est élevé mais cela reste toujours consentant et joyeux, rien d'affreux._

oOo

L'homme était beau et jeune. Sa peau sans défauts, dorée, douce comme celle d'un bébé l'avait affolé dès le premier toucher. Il ferma la main sur une masse de boucles épaisses, presque noires et plongea son regard dans le liquide brun de ses yeux. Il y fut accueilli par une lueur lubrique - oh oui John l'avait bien choisi. L'homme ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, tout ce qu'il aurait envie de lui de lui faire. Il poussa doucement la tête vers le bas et de son autre main entreprit de défaire sa braguette. Le long zip qui suivit cassa le silence qui régnait au 221B depuis que Sherlock y était entré. Il passa un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, douce, si douce, et pulpeuse, et pénétra légèrement à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il continua la caresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre entièrement et qu'un bout de langue vienne timidement effleurer le bout de son pouce. Il se plaça alors, d'un sexe que toute la scène avait rendu très dur, entre les lèvres offertes sans réprimer le gémissement obscène qui sortit de sa gorge. C'est alors qu'un autre gémissement lui répondit et que John le toucha pour la première fois de la soirée. Il posa une main impatiente sur la gorge blanche et longue, sentant le pouls rapide contre ses doigts et le baisa d'une bouche gourmande, humide, tendre et vorace à la fois. Le baiser était plus porno que la pipe que lui taillait l'inconnu si brun. John lui faisait le grand jeu, tour à tour le pénétrant de sa langue en forçant sa bouche, pourtant très disponible, puis sortant la sienne et mimant une fellation, la suçant avec force bruits mouillés. Avec toujours cette main qui serrait tendrement son cou. Sherlock adorait quand John se lâchait comme ça. Il se sentait devenir très désirable, très sexy, irrésistible. Il donna quelque coups de hanche et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la force du baiser. Le jeune homme se masturbait tout en pompant son sexe et ne le quittait pas de son regard liquide, le souffle court. Et c'était magnifique de sentir ces deux langues faire des choses semblables à deux endroits sensibles de son corps. Il s'abandonna aux sensations.

oOo

Sherlock n'était pas rentré trop tard exprès ce soir là. Il attendait sa surprise et comme il savait à peu près de quoi il retournait, il ne s'était pas fait attendre. John aimait trop lui faire des cadeaux, il ne voulait pas le décevoir une fois de trop.

Quand il avait franchi le seuil, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et semblait vide. Sherlock se souriait à lui même en accrochant son écharpe suivi par son manteau. Dans le silence les respirations étaient parfaitement perceptibles. À quoi allait-il avoir droit ? Une "surprise" avec ballons, flonflons et cotillons ? Mmh les respirations bien qu'un peu fébriles ne semblaient pas nombreuses, peut-être quelque chose de plus intime, un ami ou deux, un verre de champagne ? Il faisait bon et les dernières braises d'un feu rougeoyaient dans l'âtre. À leurs lueurs Sherlock aperçut enfin le corps assis dans son fauteuil.

Il était nu. Et inconnu.

Sherlock ne voyait de lui que ses contours qui brillaient aux lueurs fanées des dernières braises du feu. Ses cheveux faisait un halo tourmenté autour d'une tête invisible. Sherlock eut un instant un bref souvenir de ce moment où il avait vu Irène pour la première fois. Cela ressemblait à la même scène en négatif. Le blanc était noir, les contours accentués, la femme devenue homme… pouvait-il être soumis ? John apparut alors sortant de la cuisine, deux coupes à la main. Il lui en tendit une.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sherlock.

Il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage, oui c'était bien du champagne, il sourit en buvant une gorgée. Il s'approcha alors de son fauteuil, John lui reprit la coupe des mains et en s'installant dans le sien lui demanda avec une assurance forcée après s'être raclé la gorge :

-Hum...Veux-tu profiter de ton cadeau ?

Sherlock s'agenouilla souplement près de l'inconnu, posa une main sur le bras du fauteuil, et l'observa de sa manière particulière, scannant tout le corps en un coup d'œil. Le jeune homme avait les jambes légèrement écartés, il ne cachait rien et il n'était pas en érection. Sa peau était plus foncée qu'il n'avait pu l'apercevoir au début, mais impossible de deviner une quelconque origine ethnique ( vraiment John avait fait fort ), ses cheveux étaient noirs et formaient d'épaisses boucles, ses yeux, bruns et malicieux. Il lui souriait sans timidité, sans trop d'assurance non plus. Il n'était pas drogué, ce n'était pas un professionnel.

Sans grand étonnement les informations qu'il avait recueillies étaient plutôt vagues. Le doux rire de John tinta à ses oreilles, alors il se redressa et observa autrement.

Il était jeune, voire vraiment très jeune, sa peau était lisse sans aucune cicatrice, sans aucune particularité hormis sa grande beauté. Son corps était parfait, des courbes harmonieuses et des mensurations idéales. Son visage un peu moins, mais cela le rendait intéressant. La pointe de son nez était légèrement écrasée, et ses yeux un peu trop écartés, mais ses cils très longs faisaient une ombre majestueuse sur ses joues pleines et rondes. Sherlock se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, la vue de ce jeune corps qui se laissait à contempler lui donnait des envies troublantes et réveillait une partie de son anatomie. L'homme remua alors un peu, il serra ses jambes légèrement et Sherlock devina plus qu'il ne vit que les effets de son observation attentive avaient été multiples. L'inconnu soupira légèrement tout en restant muet. Sherlock sentit son souffle sur la peau de ses mains. Il posa alors un genou sur l'accoudoir et ne résista plus à le toucher. Ses mains suivirent les courbes de ses arcades sourcilières très prononcées, la texture des poils de ses sourcils lissée par la pulpe de ses doigts, descendirent sur les maxillaires où elles glissèrent le long des lignes de son cou, jusqu'à masser les épaules larges. Le bout de ses doigts épousait le grain poli de cette peau, chaude comme une huile chauffée au soleil. Il caressa longuement les muscles du dos de cette sculpture vivante, écoutant le souffle précipité de leurs respirations. Il entendait John remuer dans son fauteuil et son propre cœur battre fort dans sa tête. L'odeur des sexes qui se réveillent parfumait le salon, une odeur de tourbe et de champs de blé qui se marierait avec celle du port au retour de la pêche.

Le sien lui faisait mal, tendu dans son pantalon si serré. Il percevait l'urgence de John qui retenait à grand peine des gémissements entre frustration et désir. C'est à cet instant que, se remettant sur ses pieds, il attrapa la chevelure de ce jeune corps pour profiter de son cadeau du mieux qu'il pouvait.

oOo

Le son des corps mouillés frottés entre eux, se mêlait aux gémissements étouffés - par la queue de Sherlock- du jeune homme. John collait étroitement son bassin contre la cuisse droite de son amant. Celui-ci avait l'impression que le pénis, qu'il sentait à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons, était un organe lui appartenant. Il connaissait son odeur, sa dureté et ses changements d'humeur. Cette impression de familier que John dégageait était magnifiée par l'excitation de l'inconnu. Il était troublant d'être dans une bouche toute neuve, de sentir une langue inconnue lui titiller le frein, taquiner l'entrée de son urètre, tout en étant rassuré par la présence chaleureuse, amicale, d'un amant de longue date qui fouillait sa bouche d'une langue vorace. De sentir le goût de celui qu'il aimait, celui qu'il avait toujours autant envie d'avaler, par qui il avait toujours envie d'être pris et de se faire prendre.

Soudainement un long frisson commença en haut de sa nuque et courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'arrêta brusquement, serra son sexe humide contre son ventre et se força à respirer tranquillement.

John s'écarta de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui arrêta le mouvement de va-et-vient de sa main autour de son sexe. Alors, dans un mouvement spontané et complètement imprévu, il refit les mêmes gestes que Sherlock peu de temps auparavant et glissa à son tour dans la bouche inconnu son propre pénis. Il stoppa toutefois tout essai de mouvement de sa main. Il attendait que Sherlock se reprenne et puisse repartir de plus belle. Ses petits arrêts en cours de session lui avaient toujours beaucoup réussi. Il tenait toujours plus longtemps après cela.

Quand Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, il faillit jouir à l'image d'un John débraillé, chemise sortie de son pantalon, ceinture et haut du pantalon défait debout devant l'inconnu nu, agenouillé, qui les mains sur le sol se contentait d'avoir son sexe en bouche. Il s'approcha, défit les derniers boutons et caressa la poitrine de son ami. Puis il l'obligea à reculer - dans un bruit mouillé, le sexe sortit de la bouche - puis l'embrassa, le penchant sur le dossier du fauteuil, glissant son corps entre ses jambes. C'était un baiser calme mais fort et plein de confiance. Il lui caressait les cheveux, massait son cuir chevelu du bout de ses doigts agiles. Il s'écarta cependant rapidement, ses yeux changeants, couleur du temps, tombèrent dans le regard bleu franc de John. Un sourire complice et John guida tout ce petit monde en direction de la chambre au bout du couloir. Sherlock en profita pour glisser une main sous le slip de John et l'autre sur les fesses lisses et rebondies de son jeune ami. De ses longs majeurs, il joua avec les deux fentes et flatta légèrement les courbes affolantes.

Arrivés dans la chambre, les co-locataires se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec une aisance née de l'habitude. Envoyer valser d'un coup de pied adroit les mocassins de Sherlock - John adorait marcher pieds nus chez lui - retirer les pantalons, défaire les derniers boutons, faire glisser les slips sur les chevilles - ce bref moment, tellement érotique, du bout de tissu entravant deux pieds ensembles… Une fois fait, ils se tournèrent vers leur inconnu et l'allongeant entre eux, s'essayèrent au jeu du miroir. Si Sherlock léchait la joue droite, John faisait de même sur la gauche. Ils caressèrent un bras chacun, puis les pectoraux où chacun prit un téton brun chocolat du bout de leurs doigts. Cela fit frissonner le jeune homme. Ils prirent chacun une place sur le cou bronzé, et goutèrent la saveur inconnue de sa sueur. Ils glissèrent de concert le long des côtes, ce qui fit se tortiller un instant l'objet de leurs attentions, puis commencèrent une caresse savante. La main droite de Sherlock et la main gauche de John, chacune sur une des hanche, passèrent lentement, langoureusement et au même rythme le long de l'aine, glissèrent leurs doigts dans le creux que forment les cuisses, remontèrent en se caressant le dos de leurs mains. Ils refirent la même caresse encore et encore, faisant attention de ne toucher à aucun moment l'organe sortant fièrement de son nid de poils brun. Doucement, de manière imperceptible, les jambes musclées à la peau si douce, s'écartaient l'une de l'autre. L'espace se faisait plus grand, la caresse s'élargissait aussi, les doigts furetaient plus haut. C'était merveilleusement excitant de sentir leurs fantasmes se rejoindre, de se comprendre d'un regard, d'un geste. Le jeune dans un long soupir écarta alors largement les cuisses, geste qui fit se resserrer encore plus étroitement quelque chose dans leurs ventres.

Sherlock découvrit alors une petite boule de silicone orangée qui dépassait de son ouverture agrandie par l'engin. Il se lécha les lèvres et sa respiration s'accéléra un moment ; un plug anal ! Il rencontra le sourire triomphant de John face à sa surprise :

-Je te l'ai ouvert, comme ça il est tout prêt pour toi.

Sherlock ne put empêcher son esprit de voguer vers la scène qui avait précédé son arrivé. John n'avait pas uniquement fait se déshabiller son inconnu. Il l'avait "préparé". C'est à dire qu'il avait soigneusement lubrifié le plug et enfoncé doucement l'engin dans l'anus du jeune homme. Sherlock devinait qu'il avait dû utiliser plusieurs tailles. Après l'avoir fait se pencher en avant, il lui avait certainement demandé de se masturber pour rendre l'opération plus douce et agréable. Le tableau flotta devant ses yeux : John penché en avant, introduisant le silicone lubrifié dans un trou étroit, les fesses du demandeur poussant légèrement vers lui.

Il serra le bout du plug et le fit jouer un instant, le tournant, le poussant et le retirant tour à tour en écoutant soigneusement les bruits que cela tiraient des lèvres pulpeuses qui palpitaient un instant plus tôt autour de son sexe.

Le nœud se serra encore à la vue des yeux fous d''excitation de John devant le spectacle qu'il offrait.

-Retire-le toi, dit-il alors d'une voix rauque.

-Mmh oh d'accord.

Il fit mettre le jeune homme sur ses genoux, les mains à plat sur le lit, les jambes écartées et, ne quittant pas des yeux le regard argenté et brillant, il retira un plug très luisant.

Sherlock tendit deux doigts vers les lèvres de John qui, après un bref regard teinté de malice, les prit dans sa bouche. Les doigts avaient le goût du jeune homme, salé et épicé comme un goût du curcuma, une odeur de souk après la pluie. Ils tétèrent chacun les doigts de l'autre, jouant de leur langue entre l'interstice, sur la peau si sensible. Puis taquinèrent de concert l'entré douce et ridée qui se tendait vers eux et glissèrent si facilement à l'intérieur qu'ils pouvaient s'effleurer mutuellement dans l'antre chaud et doux. Après moult caresses qui tiraient de longs gémissement à leur petit jouet, ils ne tinrent plus. Leurs pénis tendus à l'extrême suintaient de petites gouttes transparentes. Sherlock se plaça derrière le cul offert, ses cuisses pâles légèrement écartés. John sortit le tube de lubrifiant pour en enduire de son contenu le sexe tendu de son ami. Suivant les veines, palpant les couilles tendues et pleines, il en profita pour graver dans sa rétine l'image de la peau blanche comme le lait contrastant avec la peau brune et luisante. Se mettant dans son dos, il le guida, de ses mains rendues très glissantes, vers l'entrée restée béante. Sherlock prit appui contre les hanches et laissa John pousser derrière lui. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, son sexe entrer enfin dans l'ouverture étroite. Cela le serra moins qu'habituellement tout en restant délicieusement chaud et humide. Il avala sa salive et commença à bouger. L'odeur épicée lui montait à la tête, sa sueur coulait le long de sa nuque. Il s'aperçut qu'il remuait que lorsque John glissa un doigt lubrifié en lui. Il geignit plus fort et entendit la réponse du corps qu'il pilonnait sur le matelas. Il se rendit compte à quel point il faisait attention à John, et à ce que celui-ci lui faisait, et à quel point il ne faisait plus attention à ce jouet placé dans ses mains imprudentes. Il pilonna plus fort. Quand il sortait de l'anus placé devant lui, le sien rencontrait le doigt de John. Puis celui-ci en mit plusieurs, mais Sherlock ne sut pas combien, sa tête n'était plus là. Les doigts affolants suivaient tous ses mouvements et les gémissements de John à son oreille disaient quelque chose. Ils lui racontaient à quel point il était beau et fabuleux. Comme sa queue était belle, que son trou était un endroit parfait et que John, après, lui enfoncerait son propre sexe dedans pour lui faire subir tout ce qu'il faisait subir à l'inconnu. Il oubliait tout, sauf les doigts de John et la sensation du nœud qui se serrait de plus en plus jusqu'à finalement lâcher, dans un grand cri, un flot de semence avec une impression de libération intense. Le frisson retenu plus tôt put alors trouver son chemin, de son épine dorsale à son anus, si bien que John dût le sentir avec ses doigts ainsi placés.

Quand Sherlock reprit le contrôle de son cerveau, John le serrait contre lui et maladroitement lui séchait doucement les yeux. Il sentait ses jambes reposer sur les jambes de l'inconnu un peu plus connu, de façon intime tout du moins, qui était lui même affalé sur le ventre. Il sentait quelques larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

-Tu pleures… entendit-il, prononcé d'une voix douce.

-C'est une réaction normal du corps en période post-orgasme…

Répondit-il légèrement agacé et il rajouta en se redressant sur un coude :

-Je ne me sens pas triste du tout.

Ses yeux encore embués brillaient si fort dans la demi-obscurité, qu'il en éclairait les reflets des mèches blondes de John. Ils partagèrent encore un de leur fameux baiser qui fut interrompu par un :

-Et moi alors ?

Teinté d'indignation et de séduction… et d'un accent très prononcé. Sherlock comprit pourquoi le porteur de cet accent n'avait pas parlé jusque là. John en avait donné la consigne. Cela aurait été trop facile de deviner d'où l'inconnu venait, et par la suite, qui était-il et comment John avait fait sa connaissance. Le détective consultant arborait maintenant un sourire triomphant devant lequel John soupira, faussement énervé.

-Je le dis ou bien garde-t-on le mystère ? ronronna-t-il.

Puis il réalisa que c'était très gentil de sa part, il ne demandait pas habituellement. L'orgasme devait lui avoir envoyé une bonne dose d'ocytocine, se moqua-t-il intérieurement.

John sembla réfléchir intensément puis se redressa et s'appuya sur ses genoux :

-Allez, fais-toi plaisir ! lui dit-il dans un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune inconnu imita John et s'assit sur le lit près à écouter lui aussi. Même s'il n'avait pas compris grand chose.

Sherlock se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qui éclaira son visage en lui donnant un bref instant un aspect clownesque. Il tendit la main et la posa sur sa ligne de mâchoire inférieure, l'index touchait et caressait le lobe de son oreille et le pouce massait doucement sa joue pleine. C'était un moment de tendresse mais John ne s'y trompa pas. Sherlock n'éprouvait de la tendresse que pour sa déduction pas pour l'homme derrière.

- _Jeune inconnu tu es français et même Parisien. De cela je peux déduire que c'est l'une des premières fois que tu viens à Londres. Tu as fait connaissance avec John sur internet via son blog je présume, c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas… John a fini par te contacter. Voilà. Ah aussi… tu es étudiant. Ai-je eu tort quelque part ?_

Cela débité à toute vitesse dans un français impeccable teinté d'une légère touche britannique.

Le jeune garçon se mordit les lèvres, les yeux brillant d'admiration. Il avait l'air sous le choc, comme si un de ses rêves les plus fous avait été réalisé. Il rougissait aussi un peu, baissait les yeux, ne savait plus où regarder avant de balbutier dans un anglais mâtiné de français :

-Oh, merci , c'est incroyable, incroyable ! Non c'est tout vrai ! _Mais comment vous avez fait ? Je… vous…_

Sherlock l'interrompit grossièrement en se tournant vers un John médusé par l'échange :

-Es-tu sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Il me semble un peu trop admiratif.

John éclata de rire.

-Evidemment qu'il l'est. Qui viendrait de France pour… euh une _partie à trois_ , sans ça ? Qu'as-tu deviné, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? rajouta-t-il impatiemment.

-Je n'ai pas deviné ! J'ai déduit. Rien d'extraordinaire… ton blog… tu l'as invité après qu'il t'ait écrit plusieurs fois. Il t'a envoyé sa photo ?

-Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas dev… déduit pourquoi je l'ai choisi lui.

-Je pense qu'il ne devait pas y avoir tant de choix.

-Détrompe-toi Sherlock il y avait le choix. Je l'ai voulu lui parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Pas tant de moi que de toi !

Sherlock fit silence un instant avant de reprendre avec une voix qu'il rendit très basse et plus séduisante encore que possible.

-Ok tu nous as mis un fan dans les pattes, on en fait quoi maintenant ?

John haussa les épaules :

-Pff on lui fait l'amour le mieux possible. On le fait grimper au rideau. Et puis on lui dit merci… enfin je lui dis merci puisque je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour ça. Et je t'assure que c'est un gentil garçon. J'ai tchaté longtemps avec lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Son seul défaut c'est d'être amoureux de toi. C'était trop mignon quand il a fini par me l'avouer, comme si je n'avais pas déjà deviné ! Il ne te plaît pas mon cadeau ?

Sherlock rit et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait pris un air inquiet.

-Oui tu as raison John c'est un gentil garçon et il me plaît… beaucoup !

Il caressa de sa main le sexe en berne du garçon qui tressauta surpris.

 _-Appelle-moi Sherlock, quel est ton prénom ?_

Le jeune homme lui répondit en se reprenant et avec plus d'assurance :

- _Michel… je peux l'avoir mon baiser ?_

- _Viens._

Sherlock se penchant sur un John interrogatif, l'embrassa de nouveau attirant Michel dans son sillage. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement et leurs trois langues se rencontrèrent dans l'espace situé entre leurs bouches. John et Sherlock plongèrent ensuite tous les deux dans celle qui leur était si excitante parce que neuve et qui avait gardé le goût du foutre de l'un d'eux. Ils jouèrent, les trois langues se taquinaient dans l'espace d'une bouche. C'était très rempli, très ouvert, très aqueu. Cela les fit bander derechef, les trois. Même Sherlock qui avait déjà jouit.

oOo

Un rayon de lune passait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Sherlock, affalé sur le lit, bleuissait l'arrière de ses cuisses jusqu'à l'épaule, faisant luire la rondeur de ses fesses. Sa main dans la pénombre reposait sur un corps endormi, sur lequel s'appuyait aussi la tête de John aux cheveux ébouriffés. Leur blondeur ressortait sur la peau foncée. Sherlock tendit la main et actionna l'interrupteur, une lumière douce éclaira la scène et alors se révélèrent les traces de leur soirée agitée. Si cela n'avait été que boucles en désordres et draps froissés… Leurs yeux, quoiqu'encore brillants d'excitation, étaient cernés, leurs lèvres rouges et gonflées. Ils avaient du mal à relever leurs têtes, lourdes de tous ces ébats. Dans quelques jours se verraient des petites marques rondes, empreintes de doigts, sur leurs hanches. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sourire par-dessus le corps de Michel où luisait des traces blanches. Deux mains se joignirent tendrement sur lui et enlacées glissèrent sur sa peau du haut de ses fesses vers sa nuque où elles le firent frissonner.

Il y en avait eu des frissons ce soir.

oOo

-Mm oh oui encore, plus loin…

Gémissait Sherlock le nez coincé dans l'aine de John. Les draps qui pendaient en dehors du lit, donnaient à leurs ébats une allure de théâtre antique. Les corps emmêlés, statues grecques mobiles. Le plus brun avait son visage entre les fesses du plus pâle, qui lui même enroulait sa bouche sur la queue de l'ancien militaire dont les poils blonds brillaient d'une pâle lueur de lune sur son corps athlétique,

Michel sortit sa langue pour pouvoir lui répondre.

-Tu veux que je…? Je peux…?

-Aah… viens !

Et il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans la moiteur exquise fourré devant lui. Les mains de Michel l'écartaient encore plus en poussant sur ses cuisses qu'il ouvrit tellement qu'il semblait écartelé pantelant sur le lit aux draps froissés, jambes à l'équerre et torse plongeant et replongeant sur le pénis tendu de son ami. La mâchoire, aussi grande ouverte que le reste de son corps, branlait encore et encore la queue familière qui avait toutefois un goût légèrement différent ce soir-là ; celui de l'interdit. John avait une vue de rêve et les sensations qui allaient avec. Les boucles de soie effleuraient en passant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les gémissements que Sherlock produisait, envoyaient des ondes à travers sa queue. Il voyait, à la lumière que la fenêtre lui offrait, son cul dressé s'offrir, se lever, se tendre vers la bouche et la la langue habile de Michel, ensuite après son sexe fier et si (oh oui on pouvait le dire ) absolument bandant que John n'était pas loin d'en avoir envie aussi. La salive lui vint à la bouche quand les larges mains du jeune homme, brunes et fortes, flattèrent doucement l'arrière-train bleuté. Il vit le pénis disparaitre entre les fentes de son ami et sentit sur son propre sexe la réponse à ce stimuli. La salive de Sherlock coulait le long de sa queue mélangée à ses propres sécrétions. Il serrait de ses lèvres gonflées et appuyait si fort sur toute sa longueur. Cela était insoutenable et en même temps délicieux de sentir son excitation à travers les mouvements de sa bouche.

- _Ah merde ! Merde !_

John n'eut pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre le sens du mot prononcé par Michel. Sa version anglaise régnait dans sa tête. Le plaisir s'intensifiait tellement qu'il faillit se lâcher dans la bouche de son ami. Sherlock qui l'avait senti, serra étroitement la base de son pénis puis absorba, avec son corps, les poussés de Michel qui pompait derrière lui, sortant des "han" à chaque coup, les empêchant de remonter jusqu'à John.

-Ne jouis pas ! Pas encore. Je veux que tu le goûtes aussi. Je veux voir son sexe entrer en toi.

-Oh oui. gémit John, j'en ai envie.

L'air s'embrumait des vapeurs de leur transpiration. On se serait cru en pleine scène tropicale, ne manquait que les feulements d'animaux sauvages. Les tambours de leur cœur battant largement à leurs oreilles. La folie de leurs ébats les entourait d'une atmosphère si lourde et odorante que leurs têtes tournaient dans cette chaleur épaisse. Le triolisme les plongeait dans un monde d'étrangeté fascinant, épiçant leur amour.

-Tourne-toi John je vais te préparer.

Avalant sa salive John obtempéra. Il sentait le retour de ce nœud dans l'estomac qui précédait toujours ce genre d'exercice. La diablesse dans son corps était toujours aussi affolante, longue, musclée - à parler aussi rapidement - et surtout terriblement adroite. Sherlock prit le temps de passer quelques coups de langue sur l'anneau de chair avant de le pénétrer. La bouche posée contre, enfouit à l'intérieur, il fit comme pour un baiser. John sentait son nœud se déplacer au gré de ses mouvements, la douleur du désir absolu s'installait progressivement dans le bas de ses reins. Chaque fois qu'il sentait la langue tourner à l'intérieur de son anus et l'écarter un peu plus, il éprouvait comme le besoin mélangé de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la bouche ou de se retirer tellement c'était fort. Il sentit la poigne de Sherlock le retenir, de ses mains qui se cramponnaient à ses cuisses et l'empêchaient de fuir. Quoi qu'il fasse maintenant, il était maintenu. Sherlock le travaillait et le travaillait encore de la langue, rapidement, brusquement, tendrement. Puis il y mit ses lèvres et mordilla délicatement tout le pourtour. John ne put s'empêcher de hurler à la sensation.

Un degré de folie plus loin, bacchanales revisitées. Les gorges ne retiennent plus les sons. Les narines s'affolent d'odeur puissantes de mâles, de fauves en rut. Essoufflements, battements de cœur résonnent dans leurs poitrines couvertes de salive, sueur ou autre... que sais-je encore.

Michel, qui avait changé de partenaire, pilonnait le cul de John tandis que Sherlock le touchait de partout. Son corps semblait brûler entièrement sous les caresses de ces longues mains fines. Dans son dos tapait le sexe dressé du célèbre détective. Sa langue passait sur son oreille et sa nuque, descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, léchant chaque vertèbre. Le pénis qui s'était déplacé, adhérait maintenant légèrement sur ses cuisses. Sherlock se faisait une overdose de peau brune et épicée, flairant au passage les parfums exotiques qui s'en exhalaient. Et John qui hurlait sous ses coups pendant que Sherlock affolait son cœur, de ses mains, sexe, langue et souffle. Ses mains qui ripaient sur ses pectoraux, jouaient avec ses tétons, tirait les poils de son torse. Sa queue entre eux deux, le poids de son corps, les frottements, les gouttes de sueurs ou de liquide séminale qui goutaient sur son dos. Les gémissements affolants de cette voix couleur de miel qui lui disait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il éclata de toute sa sève retenue et pompa de ses dernières forces dans le cul à sa disposition. John sentit le liquide jaillir et l'emplir de sa chaleur. Il se répandit dans un dernier cri sur le matelas et dans les mains que Sherlock avait glissé sur lui pour le délivrer. Il s'abattit sur le lit et le corps brun le rejoignit. Les deux souffles rapides et affolés essayaient vainement de se réguler. Sherlock en décida autrement. Sa main trempée se posa sur sa queue pendant que l'autre caressait les corps allongés, offerts, qui remuaient faiblement. Ses doigts réchauffaient les endroits humides qui se refroidissaient. Il se masturbait en regardant les fesses couvertes de liquides, en l'étalant plus encore sur les cuisses musclés. Les jambes multiples s'écartèrent lentement sous ses caresses insistantes. Leur impuissance due à l'épuisement, affolait Sherlock, le rendait fou de désir. La vision du corps de John écartelé par le pénis puissant du jeune homme flottait encore dans sa tête, et ses cris dans ses oreilles. Il jouit alors de corps et d'esprit, son sexe se vida largement sur les corps réceptifs, sa tête sembla éclater sous la puissance de l'orgasme. Comme un acouphène surdimensionné, un fil chauffé à blanc lui traversa le cerveau.

Après quelques instants de repos, les doigts toujours enlacés et posés sur le cou de leur jeune ami, les yeux de chacun dans le regard de l'autre, leur souffle revenait enfin à la normale.

-Tu as soif peut-être ? Demanda Sherlock à John.

-Oui très. Répondit un John dubitatif. ( Sherlock aller lui chercher à boire, même en état de post-orgasme ? )

-Tu devrais regarder derrière la tête de lit. Dit alors un Sherlock avec un air réjoui.

-Quoi ? Hein ?

-Tends la main, glisse-la derrière l'oreiller. Précisa-il alors d'un ton faussement patient.

John fit ce que lui demandait son ami. Paresseusement il fouilla et sentit contre ses doigts la forme froide et ronde d'une bouteille, qu'il ramena devant son regard éberlué. C'était une belle bouteille fine et élégante contenant un liquide jaune paille. Une étiquette annonçait sobrement : " Château d'Yquem- Sauterne - 2010 "

-Joyeux anniversaire John. Lui glissa alors Sherlock d'une voix douce.

John se demanda quand avait-il pu être aussi ému. Sherlock n'avait pas oublié qu'ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de leur rencontre et toutes leurs grandes premières. Le premier regard, la première enquête, la première fois que l'un d'entre eux avait sauvé la vie de l'autre, leur premier baiser… leur première fois. Sa pomme d'Adam faisait des allers-retours rapides et il ne savait que dire. Après un long grognement d'hésitation il lâcha malgré tout :

-Euh je n'y connais rien mais ça à l'air bon.

Sherlock rit moqueur :

-C'est un vin précis, subtil, élégant, qui plus est il est d'une grande longueur avec une finale d'une complexité sans égale.

Puis éclatant franchement de rire :

-Je pourrais aussi te dire qu'il est philosophiquement proche de 1988 mais en plus précis.

Son visage éclairé par un grand sourire ravi fit comprendre à John que, même s'il ne lui dirait rien, Sherlock, qui ne buvait jamais, n'y connaissait sans doute pas grand-chose. Par contre sa mémoire eidétique lui permettait de réciter les commentaires pédants et prétentieux qui accompagnaient toujours les vins français. Il éclata de rire aussi. Les yeux pétillant, Sherlock lui tourna le dos et attrapa un tire-bouchon dans son tiroir qu'il lui tendit. John s'assit sidéré et bredouilla :

-Que… comment… tu avais tout prévu ?

-Attends ! lui répondit Sherlock

Il sortait à la suite tel un magicien, un, puis deux, puis trois verre à vin. Trois !

John posa la bouteille fraîche sur le dos de Michel qui sursauta à son contact. Il réalisa qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à surprendre Sherlock Holmes - tout du moins pas sans se faire surprendre le double en retour. Sherlock avait " déduit" qu'ils seraient bien trois ce soir dans son lit ( on pouvait se demander s'il n'avait pas non plus provoqué les événements ). John avait pourtant ce soir, envie de ne retenir qu'une chose ; Sherlock n'avait pas oublié leur anniversaire et le célébrait à sa manière. Il le regarda de cette façon particulière qui oscillait entre les yeux gris et les lèvres aux courbes affolantes. John tendit sa bouche que Sherlock s'empressa de prendre.

oOo

 _Voilà mes amies, ai-je besoin de préciser que les passages en italique dans le texte sont en français ?;)_

 _Et vu que vous êtes arrivé jusque ici, une petite review ?_


End file.
